Elliot, My Protective Partner EO
by EO-Hiphuggers
Summary: This is my first ever story posted on here and I hope you like it! Will Olivia ever find happiness again? Could Elliot be her special someone?
1. Chapter 1

**Elliot, My Protective Partner -EO**

**Chapter 1**

**The Precinct was extremely busy on this glorious, hot summer's day in New York City. There were more suspects & criminals than interrogation room & cops; this resulted in the place being packed. Olivia sat at her desk with her eyes closed and her nails dug into the leather bound desk until her knuckles went white. She was trying to visualise a calmer, quieter environment and trying to help herself distress; the headache she had wasn't helping matters in anyway.**

"**Liv, don't look so…tense." said Elliot softly from behind her; startling her slightly from her thoughts. He took his index fingers and gently rubbed the temples of her head in small circles. He heard her let out a very small but relieved sigh.**

"**Thank You Elliot, I really needed that." She whispered. **

**She got up from her desk without looking at Elliot and headed straight to the locker room. Elliot found this odd, especially coming from Olivia, so he followed her. In the locker room, there was a set of bunk beds against the wall, and about 6 lockers opposite them. When he quietly entered, on the bottom bunk, he saw Olivia lying facing the wall. He was about to speak when he heard faint sniffles coming from her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her toward him. He embraced her in a warm, friendly, protective hug and gently stroked her hair.**

"**Liv, what's bothering you? I've never seen you this upset in a long time, so it must be something big."**

**For a long time after he spoke, Olivia didn't answer, she just stayed in Elliot's hold and cried quietly.**

"**I..I..I'm so confused Elliot. I feel so…helpless and useless, and I don't know why."**

"**Hey, Hey, Liv," He soothed and tilted her face up so she was looking him in the eye, "Don't let me hear you say that again, EVER. You're definitely worth something, in fact, you worth A LOT, especially to me, and please don't you forget that."**

**He kissed the top of her head delicately and waited for her to speak some more.**

"**Elliot," She whispered softly, "I think I'm in a bad situation, and I don't know what to do about it."**

"**What do you mean Liv?" he enquired. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He gently tried to pull Olivia a little closer to him, but when she writhed in pain, he immediately let go. She held her side carefully and tuned away from Elliot to stand up. She was muttering something Elliot believed were swear words under her breath. Then it all made sense. She was in a bad situation that she couldn't get out of and Elliot had seen this situation many times before on the job.

Olivia was standing by the window which was between the bunks and the lockers. Elliot could hear her sobbing again. He sensitively went over behind her and clasped her hand in his. He slowly turned her round only to hear her saying, " El..I..I.." which he cut off with his calming voice by saying, "It's alright Livvy, things are going to be fine."

He held her for a while, neither of them uttering a word, until Elliot stepped away from her, but still holding her hand.

"Liv, can I…um…can I..eh..see..your side..were your..in pain?"

After a little bit of hesitation, she nodded slowly and Elliot closed the door to the locker room. He returned to Olivia and was about to lift her shirt up to look at her pain, when he asked her again if she was sure, and she nodded slowly, and turned her head away in shame. To Elliot's horror, when he caringly lifted up her shirt, he discovered that her back and sides were filled with bruises. He could hardly bring himself to look at the agony and pain his best friend was in, and with that, he softly lowered her shirt. She had started sobbing again when Elliot had saw what she had been hiding from him for God knows how long. She was still staring out the tiny window, afraid to look into the gaze of her best friend; afraid to see the sadness and shock in his eyes. He loosely wrapped his arms around her from behind; not too tightly as to hurt her sides and back, but not to loosely for his embrace to loose the warmth and protectiveness he was trying to offer her.

"Liv…don't take this..the wrong way, but…did..em…did..Marcus..do this?" He whispered to her after a long silence.

Marcus was Olivia's new boyfriend that she had meet when she went on holiday to Florida for a week for a short vacation 2 months ago and it turned out he lived here in Manhattan and he asked her out when they returned to New York. When Olivia dropped her head in shame, Elliot took that as a yes to answer his question. He slowly released Olivia from his embrace and began to head for the door muttering, "I'm going to kill that SOB" when the sound of her voice stopped him.

"Elliot," She faintly murmured, "Please don't touch him…if you do…he'll know I told you.. And he..he..will kill me."

Elliot stared into her eyes and walked back over to her.

"Liv, don't worry about Marcus. He's never going to touch you or hurt you again. I'm not letting you go back to that..to him..to this," He replied pointing at her side, "I've room at my place, so you can come and stay with me, okay?"

Olivia was still staring into Elliot's eyes when she nodded shyly and broke down into Elliot's arms. They both slumped to the floor and Elliot cradled her in his arms, until she stopped crying; what felt like hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When all of this had surfaced, it was almost the end of their shift. Now that it was the end of their shift, Elliot had promised to go with Olivia to her place to pack her stuff. Olivia had really fallen in love with this guy in the beginning and they had moved in together awfully quickly; long before any of this happened, and until now, Olivia never felt that she could get out. When Elliot pulled up outside her apartment, he had pulled in behind Marcus' car. When Olivia seen this, she froze.

"Liv..Liv, are you..okay?" Elliot said, slightly worried.

All he managed to get in return was, "..Marcus' car.."

He cautiously moved his hand over to Olivia and rested it on her thigh.

"Hey, He is not going to hurt you again Liv, remember my promise? I'm not going to let him."

He moved his hand from her thigh to her hand that also had been resting on her thigh, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked over at him, and smiled a little while staring into his eyes.

"I believe you El, thank you." She replied while gently squeezing his hand back.

Elliot got out of the car and walked around to Olivia's side to open the door for her. They entered her apartment building and Elliot slipped his hand around her waist and kept her close to him. This time though, even though he could tell by her eyes she was in pain, she never writhed or tried to escape his clasp, instead she sung into his touch. When they got in the elevator and pressed the button for the 8th floor, the elevator started to move. Olivia moved in front of Elliot and put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly while resting her head on his chest. This caught him a little off guard.

"What's this for?" he asked softly.

She looked up into his eyes and replied, "For everything. For being the greatest person in the world, for looking out for me, and most of all for helping me through days that I don't think I could get through by myself. Days like today."

"Liv..I'd do anything for you in a heartbeat…You're my partner, best friend, and a very special person in my life..I just don't want you to be upset, because I care about you..a lot."

Olivia met his gaze that was staring at her. The elevator doors opening knocked them out of their trance, and Elliot reached out for Olivia's hand. "You ready?"

Liv nodded and put her hand in his. They walked along the corridor to the very end door; apartment 32. They let go off each others hands. Olivia shakily put the key in the lock and turn it to open the door. She walked in first, Elliot right beside her. Sitting in her open planed living area/ kitchen was Marcus. He stared at Olivia with confusion and asked her what was going on. Elliot told Olivia to go into her bedroom that was behind him and go pack, because he would deal with this. Olivia immediately agreed and went into the room to pack.

"Livvy…Liv, what's going on?" enquired Marcus.

Elliot had moved back beside the open bedroom door and was watching Olivia pack. Every few seconds he moved his gaze back to Marcus.

"She is leaving you Marcus." Replied Elliot simply.

"And why is she doing that?" said Marcus; anger Clearly appearing on his face.

Elliot shot him a look; returning the same amount of anger that had appeared on Marcus' face. "Because after what I saw you did to her, I sure as hell wouldn't let her spend another night here with you. Does beating women get you off Marcus?"

Marcus now looked like a giant vein in his forehead was about to pop. "I never laid a hand on her!"

"Oh, so the bruises on her body appeared by magic, did they?"

"That wasn't me!"

"LAIR!" Screamed Elliot, "You hurt Liv, and I'm not letting this happen to her again, she deserves a hell of a lot better than you!"

Marcus just stood their staring at Elliot. Olivia appeared at the bedroom door beside El, and told him she was ready to go. Tears were evident in her eyes; they were puffy and red. Elliot told her to go and wait in the hall. She went and stood outside the apartment, waiting on Elliot. Elliot moved toward Marcus.

"Marcus..You ever..and I mean EVER, come near Olivia again or touch her again, and I swear, you'll end up in the morgue."

With this, Elliot turned on his heel and exited the apartment leaving Marcus in disbelief. He took Olivia's bags from her and they walked back to the elevator. When they were in the elevator and heading back to the car, Elliot sat the bags on the ground. He hugged Olivia and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears that had appeared once again.

"Ssh..Liv..Everything is okay..Your out, and trust me, he isn't going to touch you or come anywhere near you again, alright?"

Olivia nodded as her tears fell onto Elliot's shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About 20 minutes later, they were standing outside Elliot's apartment, and he was opening the door. When inside, he took Liv's things to his guest room. She followed and began to unpack.

"Thanks for letting me stay her El. I really appreciate it."

"No Problem Livvy, anytime. Want some help to unpack?"

"That would be great, thanks."

About half an hour later, they had finished unpacking Liv's things into her new home. Elliot had ordered Chinese food, and they were both sitting in front of the TV, munching away and watching a DVD. They were laughing and joking around and seeing who could eat the most prawn crackers in a minute. Liv won.

Elliot sat and stared at her for a minute and then smiled, she returned the smile too.

"Something you want to tell me El?" Olivia asked a little confused.

Elliot's smile grew bigger and then he replied, "I've not seen you this happy in a long time Liv and it's great to see that smile again,"

Olivia's head dropped; she stared at the floor and blushed. Elliot used his index finger to gently tilt her head back up to him. "and I'm glad you happy again."

"I feel safe when I'm around you El, that why I'm happy. With Marcus, I never felt safe and every time I tried to get out, something in my head wouldn't let me and I don't know what that was."

Elliot looked at her with very serious eyes. "Liv..I wish I had of noticed or realised sooner what was going on and then maybe none of t…"

Olivia put her finger to his lips to silence him while she spoke. "Elliot, don't you blame yourself, because none of this is your fau…"

Elliot returned the gesture, "Liv..I made you a promise that no one would ever hurt you again..and I mean't it. I can't bare the thought if he had of done something even worse than what he did …I," Elliot's eyes stared to water and his lips started to tremble. Olivia looked at him sympathetically and her eyes began to water too and lips began to tremble. "I can't imagine living my life or doing my job without you in it."

Elliot couldn't hold in his tears any longer and they pooled on the seat beside him. Olivia had also started to cry again too. Elliot and Olivia put their arms around each other at the same time and stayed in their cuddle for what felt like days. It had gotten really late. Elliot and Olivia decided it was time to sleep. They said their goodnights and Olivia was headed for her bedroom door.

"Liv.." Elliot called and Olivia turned around. Elliot walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. He was shocked at his bold outburst just as much as Olivia was. He turned around and scurried into his room and pulled the door over but didn't shut it tight. Olivia was left in slight astonishment but she smiled and closed her bedroom door the same way Elliot did. She got changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her bed. She drifted off to sleep with that small kiss replaying in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the earlier hours of the morning and Elliot was awake. This was Saturday and both him and Olivia got the weekends off. He was lying in bed thinking about what had happened before they both had went to sleep. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door creaking and Olivia standing there as white as a sheet. Elliot jumped out of bed and ran over to her.

"Liv…Liv are you okay?"

"I..I..I've just had a nightmare and I can't sleep."

"What Happened?"

"Marcus…"

Olivia didn't need to say anymore. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and in a soothing voice said, "Liv..It's okay. He is gone and he isn't going to hurt you ever."

Elliot guided Olivia over to the bed and they sat on the edge. They were still in the embrace and Liv was still a bit shaken up from the nightmare. Elliot chatted to her for a while; reassuring her everything was going to be alright and eventually she calmed down. She got up, hugged & thanked Elliot and began to head for the door to go back to sleep.

"Liv.." Elliot said, still pondering whether to say what he was going to say or not. Olivia turned around and looked at him. "You could em..uh..you could…stay in here…with me..if eh…you wanted too." Olivia thought about this for a second and accepted. She walked back over to the bed and climbed in beside Elliot. She turned over so her back was to him and she snuggled in beside him. Elliot was a little unsure what to do, but after a little hesitation, he delicately wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head was now resting on his chest. After a few seconds, Olivia's eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. Elliot leaned down and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you Olivia." He closed his eyes to sleep. Little did he know however, although Olivia's eyes were closed, she wasn't asleep and she had just heard something that she never thought she would hear.

******

Elliot awoke first and looked down at the beautiful woman lying next to him. She was still sound asleep. Then Elliot had a great idea. He gently maneuvered his way out of the bed as not to wake Olivia and crept into the kitchen.

Olivia awoke about 1 hour later and she turned over to look at Elliot. When she opened her eyes he wasn't there. Instead, he was standing at the door holding a tray.

"Morning Liv..I made you breakfast." He said grinning.

"Aww El…You didn't have to do that.."

"I know Livvy, I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

He handed her the tray that had a glass of Orange Juice, a plate of Pancakes top with rashers of bacon and maple syrup, a mug of tea and an envelope with Liv's name on it. She took the envelope first and looked at Elliot who gestured for her to open it. She did. Inside, was a key and a note. She took both out and read the note, "Livvy, I figured you may need one of these. Welcome to your new Home! =D Elliot X" Elliot had popped out of the apartment earlier that morning and went to get a copy of his apartment key made especially for Liv. He got 'Olivia' engraved on a key ring that was attached to the key so they would know who key was who's. She put the note down and Elliot was now sitting beside her. She hugged him tightly and then she returned Elliot's bold gesture from the night before. She kissed him on the cheek. Elliot now had the expression on his face; the same expression Liv had on her face the night before. He smiled to himself. Olivia had already tucked into the breakfast he made for her.

"El, this is lovely, thank you so much."

Elliot replied, "Glad you like it Livvy. While you finish enjoying that, I have to nip out for about an hour. Cragen needs me to follow up something down at the precinct. I'll be back soon though okay?"

"Okay, Be careful El." Elliot was at the front door of the apartment. Olivia sat the tray on Elliot's bedside cabinet and rushed after him. As he was about to close the door, she pulled it open again.

"Everything alright Liv?" He questioned softly.

"Everything is fine, I just…forget to tell you something."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and pressed her lips against his. At first, Elliot was shocked, but then he put his arms around her and rubbed his hands gently up and down her back. Their tongues touched and Olivia deepened the kiss a little more before pulling away. "I love you too Elliot." She then turned around and when back into the apartment and closed the door, leaving an absolutely flabbergasted Elliot outside. Inside, She leaned against the door and bit her lip. She smiled and walked back into Elliot's room to finish the breakfast he had made for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elliot had taken double steps trying to get to the elevator quicker, so he could get in, help Cragen and hurry back home cause he REALLY want to be with Olivia right now. He jumped into his car and sped toward the precinct.

When he got there, Cragen had left a note on his desk and about 12 case files too. Before Elliot read the note, he knew what Cragen wanted him to do. "Elliot, I need to you to review these case files for me. Sorry to call you in on your day off but we are up to our eyes. Thanks again, Don." Elliot sighed deeply and got to work. He kept thinking, _the sooner I get these done, the sooner I can go back to Livvy_.

_******_

About 2 hours later, Elliot still hadn't finished the files. He text Liv saying, "Don left me 12 cases files, have 4 more to do, will be about another hour. El X" and Liv text back, "Okay, Don't be too long, I miss you. Liv Xx"

When Elliot finally got the files finished, he went into Cragen's office and placed then on the desk with a note saying that they were all done, and he made an changes that were necessary. Elliot then headed outside and was about to cross the road and get into his car when everything went black.

Olivia was sitting at home watching some TV. She was watching 'Extreme Makeover: Home Edition' and she loved this show because the design team and Ty were so full of love because they really helped out the families. Her cell phone vibrated off the table and she looked at the caller ID. It was Cragen. She picked it up.

"Hey Don, what's up?"

Don cleared his throat before he spoke, and Olivia had a very bad feeling about what was coming next.

"Olivia, can you meet me over at Manhattan General within the next 10 minutes?"

Olivia's voice began to shake a bit, "Sure Don..Can I ask why?"

"Olivia, its Elliot."

Olivia dropped the phone without even ending the call. She was starting to panic as she rushed out of the apartment and downstairs. Manhattan general was about a 20 minute walk from the apartment, but she wasn't walking, she was running. About 6 and a half minutes later, Olivia burst through the hospital doors and Cragen was waiting for her. Her face was wet, her eye's were watery, red and puffy; she had been crying as she ran the whole way to the hospital.

"Don..W..What's wrong with Elliot?" She half shouted.

"Liv, You need to sit down for this."

_This is bad. This is bad_, Was all Olivia could keep thinking. She took a seat in a chair beside the one Don had sat in.

"Olivia, Elliot had just left the Precinct and we heard a noise and screams outside. I rushed out from the foyer where I was talking to my Boss and I saw Elliot lying in the road. He had been knocked down by a car. Not just any car though. I managed to get the number plate and your not going to like who did this."

"Who did it?" Olivia replied through Gritted teeth.

"It was Marcus."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to edge15684. Thanks for all the comments. BTW, I do not own SVU or its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. Plus, I am making up most of the medical stuff, because I hadn't a clue about any/ most of it :D

Chapter 7

"I'm going to kill him!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs, causing many a head in the hospital to turn and look at her. She lowered her voice and said, "Where is Elliot, I need to see him."

"Liv…He is only out of surgery to repair his broken leg, and to stop some internal bleeding. He hasn't woken up yet."

"I don't care if he is not awake; I want to see him Don." Olivia replied trying not to let her voice shake.

"Okay." responded Don giving up without arguing. He knew she was worried about Elliot. The nurse showed Olivia to Elliot's room. She stood at the door, just staring at him lying in that hospital bed. She could feel her eyes starting to water again. She went over and sat down in a chair that was beside the bed. She took Elliot's hand in her's.

"Elliot, please wake up. I need you in my life because you complete me. I love you. Please wake up."

For the next three hours, Olivia sat and stared at Elliot praying he would wake up. In that time, Nurses had come and gone checking his chart and his progress. Olivia's tears had pooled, dried and pooled again on the back of his hand in this time too.

_Suddenly, Olivia felt her hand being gently squeezed. She looked down at her hand and realised it was Elliot. He had just woken up._

"_Oh My God! Elliot, thank God you're awake!" Olivia exclaimed, fresh tears trickling down her face._

"_Livvy…" He croaked, "Where am I?"_

"_El, Sweetie, your in the hospital. You were in an accident."_

"_Are you…okay Liv? Are you…hurt?"_

"_El, I wasn't there, I was at home waiting on you coming home from work, when Don called to tell me you had been in an accident and then I ran over here to see you."_

"_What Sort…of accident Livvy?"_

"_You were hit by a car" Said Olivia, not really at this very moment wanting to reveal who exactly hit him with the car._

"_Livvy…Do…they know…who it was?"_

"_Yes…but I don't think you need to know now. I will tell you when they let you come home." Elliot didn't have the energy to argue, so he left it there._

_Elliot was kept in overnight for observation and released the next evening. Olivia had stayed with him the entire time; she didn't want to leave in case something happened. Elliot had to get used to crutches for his broken leg, and he was only allowed to walk for the next 3 weeks unless it was absolutely necessary. The doctors also wanted him to take it easy because of the operation to stop the internal bleeding. He just couldn't wait to get home with Olivia._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elliot and Olivia had just arrived home from the hospital. Fin had given them a lift back to their apartment. As Olivia helped Elliot into the apartment, she couldn't help but feel a sense of calm now that they were both safe and together again. Elliot had gone to lie down for a while in his room because he was very tired; he found it really hard to sleep in hospitals with nurses and patients coming and going all the time.

**3 Weeks Later**

Elliot had returned to the hospital to get his cast of, and his leg was now fine. His internal injures had healed perfectly and he was back to his old self. Both he and Olivia didn't have to return to work for another week; Don had given Olivia time of too so she could help look after Elliot. He couldn't help but feel that Olivia wasn't her old self though, and he knew that something was up. She had been acting a bit odd these past three weeks and Elliot was becoming increasing worried about her.

Olivia was sitting at the window seat in the apartment which overlooked Manhattan. She took in the view in front of her and sighed deeply. She couldn't help but think that what happened to Elliot three weeks ago was her fault. If she had not left Marcus, Elliot would never have gotten hurt. The event had been replaying over and over again in her mind, and it was driving her crazy. She was so lost in thought, imagining how all of this could have been prevented, that she hadn't heard or seen Elliot come out of his room. He was standing behind her.

"Liv…" He began and Olivia looked up at him. Tearstains were evident on her face, and this broke Elliot's heart. "Liv…What's wrong? You have not been your old self these past three weeks and I'm really worried about you."

Olivia turned and placed her feet on the floor and rested her elbows on her knees. She cupped her face in her hands and stared at the floor. Elliot sat down beside her, and rested his elbows on his knees. He turned his head so it was facing Olivia. She faintly said, "This is all my fault." Elliot saw a glimmer off water hit the floor and when he looked down, her tears were pooling on the floor.

Elliot put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Liv...this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent this." He soothed.

"Don should have called me, and I would have done the files, and then it would have been me that got hurt and not you and he wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore and…" Liv rambled.

"Hey, Hey...I would much rather have been the one who got hurt, because I can't bare to think of what happened happening to you…" He replied, "…Liv, what did you mean by 'he wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore?' Who is hurting you?"

Liv took her time before answering. She didn't know how she was going to break this to Elliot, because she knew Elliot would kill him. "El…The guy who knocked you down….it was Marcus. He is hurting me still because he hurt you, and I can't help but feel that if I had not have left him, you wouldn't have gotten hurt..."

Elliot looked at her in shock, "Liv… I'm okay with the fact I got hurt because it means that I saved you from getting hurt again by Marcus. You had every right to leave him because he was treating you like trash and you of all people don't deserve that," He soothed, "Marcus is the one who should feel in danger right now, when I get my hands on him.." Elliot said, anger visible on his face and in his voice.

He got up, grabbed his coat and was heading for the door when Olivia ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Elliot! Stop! Please don't! He isn't worth it!" she pleaded, "I can't bare to think you could get hurt again!" her eyes were wide and she was begging him not to go and to just stay here. Elliot looked at the fear in Olivia's eyes and he couldn't bare to saw her like that. He dropped his coat and wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her cheek.

"Babe..It's okay. I understand now. He isn't worth it. I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia started to giggle a bit. "What's so funny?" questioned Elliot.

Olivia looked at him and said, "You called me babe." she began to giggle again.

Elliot mentally re-ran what he had said and smiled. He took her hand . "Well, Liv..You're the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

Olivia froze on the spot. Her eyes were staring directly into Elliot's. She knew he was in love with her, but never in her wildest dreams, did she imagine that Elliot felt the same way about her the way she felt about him ever since they met. "El…that's…that's..The sweetest thing, I've ever heard.." Olivia stuttered, "I can't believe we both feel this way, because that is how I feel about you."

Elliot was stunned. He had to know, "Liv..How long have you felt that way about me?"

"For the past 10 years El, I fell in love with you instantly that first day you walked into the precinct."

Elliot burst into laughter and then he noticed Olivia was looking at him oddly. "Liv...we are both so stupid…Are you telling me that for the past 10 years we have both been single on numerous occasions, feeling the same way about each other, and we never did anything about it until now?"

Olivia analysed what Elliot had just said and she burst out laughing too. "Yea, I guess your right." she giggled. They were then silent for a few seconds after the laughter subsided and they just looked at each other. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and walked her over to the window seat. He sat down and pulled Olivia onto his lap. He put his arms around her, and for a few moments and both of them relaxed and enjoyed the view of Manhattan. Elliot then stroked her hair. She looked up at him.

"Liv..I just want you to know, that I love you with all my heart, and I always have done ever since the first moment I met you. Your one of the greatest things that has ever happened my life and you're the greatest, most incredible friend anyone could ask for. I Love you." Elliot leaned down to Olivia and brushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and the kiss deepened. After they pulled away, Olivia grabbed a blanket from the other end of the window seat. She put it around her and Elliot. The last thing either of them remembered was falling asleep in each others arms, surrounded by the spectacular view of Manhattan.


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot, My Protective Partner EO

By: EO-Hiphuggers

**A/N: Okay, so this will be the last chapter in this story, because I have too many going on here, and to be honest, I've had a lot of writer's bock on this one, but I've finally thought of a suitable way to end it. It will be short, because I think it's just perfect so that they can have a happy ending. Sorry about not updating in ages, but apart from writer's block, I've had a busy time in the theatre and performing arts world! HA (: ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

**2 and a half years later**

"Elliot, come quick, look what just arrived!"

Elliot rushed to the front door of their three bedroom apart in Queens, to see what Olivia was on about. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she torn the cello-tape from the cardboard box and pulled out the contents. Inside, was a beautiful black leather bound photo album with the words, "Elliot & Olivia's Wedding Day" inscribed on the front in fancy silver print. Olivia looked up at him, and beamed widely; a glimpse of a silver ring catching her eye as she looked back at the album. She traced her fingers over the lettering as Elliot pulled her toward the floor. The both sat cross-legged and Olivia placed the album in between them. She carefully opened the album, and gasped at how pretty their wedding photographs had turned out. She looked at elliot, who put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly. He pecked her on the lips, and she caresses his jaw with her hand.

They both carefully looked through the rest of the photographs. Finally, they came to one that made both their hearts skip a beat. It was a beautiful photograph of Elliot and Olivia standing under a bright read cherry blossom tree, and Olivia's dress contrasted beautifully with the rich red of the cherry blossom. Her dress was pure white, with clear and silver thin jewels across the bust. Her hair was down and because it was long, it was loosely curled and it was splayed across her bare shoulders. She wore a veil-tiara on her head. Elliot was dressed in a smart black suit with a silver waistcoat and a white flower attached to the breast pocket. It just looked so magical; like one of the most amazing wedding photographs you can ever imagine.

Elliot closed the album and they both leaned back and rested against the wall behind them. They breathed deeply as Olivia let out a small sigh. "That was so beautiful,' she breathed, "I never thought it would come out looking as beautiful as this."

Elliot nodded, "I know; it was one of the most amazing days of my life." Olivia nodded in agreement. "And do you know what the best part is Liv?"

"What?" Olivia replied, snuggling in beside him as her put both his arms around her.

"I get to spend the rest of my life with that amazing, beautiful woman and grow old with her too; something which I have wanted from we started working together 12 years ago- September 20th 1999."

Olivia looked at him in shock. "Y-You even remember the date?"

Elliot nodded completely serious.

"Of course; because it was the first day I saw you and the day I realised how much I was head-over-heels in love with you."

THE END

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I know that last chapter probably SUCKED, but I was running clean out of idea's and I thought that idea I had was cute! Look out for more SVU stories in the future! (:**


End file.
